


Un air d'amour

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, First Love, Nostalgia, Short, adult wendy, between the first and the second film, pregnant Wendy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Wendy était la femme la plus heureuse au monde, elle était mariée à un homme formidable qu'il aimait et qu'elle aimait, et dont elle attendait le premier enfant.





	Un air d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> La version de Peter Pan de 1953 est à Disney et l’œuvre à l'origine est de J-M Barrie.

Wendy était la femme la plus heureuse au monde, elle était mariée à un homme formidable qu'il aimait et qu'elle aimait, et dont elle attendait le premier enfant. Elle vivait dans la maison de ses parents depuis que ceux-ci considérant cet endroit trop grand pour seulement eux deux avaient décidé de déménager dans un petit appartement en ville. C'était également le cas de ses deux frères cadets Jean et Michel qui en partageaient un afin de lui accorder toute l'intimité dont son mari et elle avaient besoin. Wendy avait la meilleure famille du monde, et elle les adorait de tout son être et rien ne pouvait entacher son bonheur. 

Pourtant certains soirs comme celui-ci, lorsqu'elle était accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre d'enfant et qui allait devenir celle de son futur bébé, elle repensait à une certaine nuit de son enfance. Celle où elle avait voyagé au Pays Imaginaire avec ses cadets, la fée Clochette et surtout avec Peter Pan. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, quelles aventures il vivait avec les enfants perdus. Elle repensait à lui et aux mélodies qu'il lui jouait sur sa flûte de Pan. Elle revoyait le Pays Imaginaire comme si elle l'avait quitté la veille ; la lagune aux sirènes, les indiens, les pirates...tout, elle se souvenait de chaque endroit, de chaque détails...

Parfois elle s'imaginait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle était restée là-bas avec lui, aurait-elle été éternellement joyeuse, à jamais une petite fille. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, pas une seule seconde, mais parfois elle songeait à celui qui avait été son premier amour même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour, et qu'il ne le saurait jamais. 

Peter était celui qui l'avait fait grandir et avec qui elle avait perdu son innocence d'enfant, mais il l'avait aussi aidé à garder son âme d'enfant depuis toutes ces années. Il était là toujours présent dans sa tête et dans son cœur et ça ça ne changerait jamais. Elle raconterait ses histoires à son fils ou sa fille pour qu'il continue d'exister et de vivre à travers elles.


End file.
